


Good to Be Bad

by LadyBacchante



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Представь, что твой дядя — в прошлом до неприличия богатый и успешный бизнесмен, а ныне полный банкрот — задолжал очень крупную сумму очень опасным людям...





	Good to Be Bad

  
  


 

Представь, что твой дядя — в прошлом до неприличия богатый и успешный бизнесмен, а ныне полный банкрот — задолжал очень крупную сумму очень опасным людям. Сначала всё выглядело совершенно невинно: любой когда-нибудь берёт взаймы, чтобы встать на ноги, исправить досадные ошибки, но всё становится куда серьёзнее, когда за одной ошибкой следует другая, а потом третья, четвертая… Это приводит к провалу. Яме, из которой невозможно выбраться. Тебя лишь могут вытащить — за шкирку, как нашкодившего пса, и только ради одной цели — чтобы стребовать сполна.  
  
Долгое время твой дядя воображал, что всё наладится (по крайней мере так он тебе постоянно твердил), а в один прекрасный день он просто исчез из города, не оставив даже записки или голосового сообщения. Зато оставив долги. С тех пор и начался не самый сладкий период твоей жизни: бесконечные звонки коллекторов, повестки в суд, которыми была завалена почта, какие-то проходимцы, ломящиеся в дверь с воплями о том, что в следующий раз явятся за своими деньгами в компании с мафией. Сначала ты пыталась отстоять загородный особняк, в котором вы с дядей жили вместе (он был достаточно велик, чтобы двое людей в течение дня могли даже не встретиться, блуждая по нему), но в конце концов нервы сдали — в частности после того, как однажды ночью кто-то поджёг твой несчастный маленький фольксваген. Это была последняя капля. Какое-то время ты боролась ради дяди, ради вашей семьи — кроме друг друга у вас никого не осталось — но даже у родственной любви есть предел. Очевидно, дядя и не думал возвращаться. Так что на следующее утро после пожара ты со слезами собрала все свои пожитки и вызвала такси, которое должно было отвезти тебя в маленькую квартирку на окраине города. Поближе к работе. Подальше от всех проблем. От воспоминаний — плохих и хороших.  
  
Но у судьбы были другие планы.  
  
Едва ты погрузила чемоданы в багажник и села на заднее сиденье автомобиля, как мир погрузился в темноту. Единственное, что ты успела запомнить: равнодушный взгляд водителя в зеркале заднего вида, амбал на сидении рядом с тобой и кусок белой ткани в его руке. И запах — резкий, удушающий.  
  
Очнулась ты в той же самой машине, на пустой парковке. Вокруг, в том числе в машине, никого не было. Голова кружилась, во рту стоял отвратительный привкус, как будто тебе только что довелось побывать у стоматолога. Разрозненные мысли наводнили твоё едва пробудившееся сознание, пока ты наконец не вспомнила, что произошло. Похищение. Тебя просто-напросто похитили. Наверняка те, кому дядя задолжал очень крупно.  
  
Твоё тело пришло в какое-то оцепенение, и тебе с трудом удалось сесть. Что делать? Почему в такси никого нет? Зачем они оставили тебя на парковке? В фильмах постоянно показывали всякие леденящие кровь ужасы — что делают с невинными людьми за долги их близких, друзей, возлюбленных. Может, тебя просто изобьют до полусмерти (просто!), может, начнут пытать, в надежде узнать, куда смылся дядюшка-трус — и хорошо, если пытки не будут включать в себя изощренные надругательства…  
  
Это было ужасно. Просто неправдоподобно ужасно. Твои пальцы, вцепившиеся в подголовник переднего кресла, заледенели, а глаза начали наполняться слезами.  
  
Ты уже было собралась предпринять попытку к бегству, как впереди, на въезде на парковку, показался ослепительно белый автомобиль. Стремительно, под рокочущий гул двигателя, напоминающий урчание зверя, он въехал внутрь и плавно затормозил прямо перед такси, из которого ты уже успела выйти. Держась за ручку двери, под прицельным светом фар, ты лихорадочно решала, что делать — бежать, рискуя получить пулю в затылок, или остаться, чтобы попробовать договориться. Сколько людей сидело в авто, кто они были — ты не могла разглядеть. Лобовое стекло было на совесть затонировано. Машина без водителя. Точно всадник без головы. Как будто ты и без этого была слишком мало напугана.  
  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Фары белоснежного «Ягуара» (ты узнала марку, дядя по какой-то причине ненавидел её) смотрели на тебя с хищным прищуром.  
  
Потом дверь со стороны водительского сидения бесшумно распахнулась.  
  
Ты плотно сжала задрожавшие губы.  
  
Придерживая пуговицу на пиджаке, из автомобиля вышел мужчина и выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. Выглядел он по-деловому и странно… подавляюще. Когда его внимательный взгляд упал на тебя, ты внезапно ощутила, как от поясницы до шеи поползли мурашки, словно под тобой только что разверзлась черная бездна.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — любезно сказал он. — Надеюсь, мои люди не слишком вас напугали. Впрочем, после нашей беседы, я уверен, вы поймёте, почему мне пришлось прибегнуть к настолько радикальным мерам.  
  
Британец. Идеальный аристократический акцент — чистый, неспешный. Язык высших слоёв общества, в которых люди с рождения привыкают к мысли, что весь мир лежит у их ног.  
  
Да ещё «мои люди». Ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
  
— Меня зовут, — продолжал мужчина приятным низким голосом, — Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, и поверьте, нашу новую встречу я ждал с большим нетерпением.  
  
Ты напряглась. Неужели вы уже встречались раньше? Может, в те времена, когда в особняк дяди постоянно наезжали его партнёры, кредиторы и просто сливки легального и не очень легального бизнеса?  
  
Твой несмелый взгляд обратился к мистеру Хиддлстону, чьей фамилии ты раньше никогда не слышала. Тонко улыбнувшись, он чуть приподнял подбородок, словно понимая твои сомнения и давая тебе свободу изучить его как следует.  
  
Темно-синий костюм — прямо по фигуре, белая рубашка и модный вязаный галстук. Всё явно дорогое, уж в этом-то ты научилась разбираться, пока дядя купался в роскоши и «купал» тебя.  
  
Томас Уильям Хиддлстон был высок и строен, но не худощав. Настоящий подиумный образец, как говорила твоя подружка в университете. Непринужденность и гибкость, с которой он двигался, намекала на то, что под слоями одежды скрываются жилистые мышцы — а это не только сила, но и непомерная выносливость. Так что сбежать тебе в любом случае не удастся: этот тип был явно из тех, кто гробит себя на беговой дорожке.  
  
Даже не слыша его акцента, ты бы сразу сказала, что перед тобой британец. Аристократизм отражался в тонких кельтских чертах лица. Бледная кожа, благородный нос с резко очерченными ноздрями; темные волосы, явно склонные к тому, чтобы завиваться беспорядочными кудрями, подстрижены и приведены к порядку. Безукоризненный костюм, безукоризненная стрижка, безукоризненные манеры. Ни единой щелочки, сквозь которую мог просочиться хотя бы намёк на легкомыслие. Небрежность. Или милосердие. «Холодная красота», — быстро пришло тебе на ум.  
  
Это-то словосочетание и пробудило воспоминания семилетней давности. Да, точно — лето, лимонад из грейпфрута, дымный жар, поднимающийся от заасфальтированной подъездной дорожки. Ты как раз собиралась поступать в университет, и дядя вбил себе в голову, что даст тебе самое лучшее образование из всех возможных. Вот только ваше финансовое положение в то время, как это периодически случалось, оставляло желать лучшего. Тогда-то к вашему дому и подъехал серебристый «Ягуар» — вынырнул из знойного тумана, словно хищник, и остановился прямо напротив террасы, где ты беззаботно попивала грейпфрутовый лимонад. Жара стояла просто убийственная, а вокруг особняка дядя возвёл надежный забор, скрывающий вас от лишних глаз, так что тебя посетила чудесная идея — нарядиться в бикини. И когда высоченный незнакомец в солнечных очках вышел из автомобиля, ты успела только накинуть сверху полупрозрачное парео, которое, если честно, вряд ли как-то спасло ситуацию.  
  
Вот почему ты почти выкинула этот странный эпизод из головы: он длился одну ничтожную минуту. Привлекательный мужчина, партнер твоего дядюшки, взошёл по ступенькам особняка и замер, глядя на тебя. Вернее, ты думала, что на тебя — линзы его тёмных элитных очков были так же непроницаемы, как и лобовое стекло «Ягуара».  
  
Тогда он был блондином. И смотрел так долго и голодно, что это уже становилось неприличным. Ты хотела это забыть. Ты забыла.  
  
Но теперь кое-что всё-таки припомнила вполне отчетливо: то, как мужчина подошёл к тебе, взял стакан с лимонадом из твоих рук и пригубил ровно в том месте, где его касался твой рот. Потом облизал тонкие губы, и очень-очень странно улыбнулся.  
  
Тогда эта улыбка тебе не понравилась.  
  
После этого он сразу же ушёл вглубь особняка, и спустя полчаса уехал, даже не взглянув на тебя. А на следующее утро дядя с горящими глазами сообщил, что ты поступаешь в самый лучший университет страны (пожалуй, и мира) — и о деньгах думать совсем не нужно.  
  
Ну, похоже пришёл момент, когда придется об этом подумать.  
  
Ты с трудом разлепила губы.  
  
— Да, я вас помню, — по крайней мере твой голос не слишком сильно дрожал. — Сколько бы мой дядя вам ни задолжал, я всё отдам. Продам дом. Автомобили. Но должно пройти несколько лет, пока его не признают…  
  
Твой жалкий монолог был прерван — маска хладнокровия на лице Хиддлстона ненадолго спала, когда он негромко хмыкнул.  
  
— Чтобы погасить такой долг, — медленно произнес он, не скрывая циничной улыбки, — вам понадобится сначала продать себя целиком, а затем по частям — по самой высокой рыночной цене. Но даже после этого мне придется пустить с молотка всё, что принадлежит вам и вашему дяде, чтобы вернуть хотя бы половину своих денег.  
  
Не спуская с него глаз, ты задержала дыхание и еще крепче вцепилась в дверцу такси.  
  
Томас Хиддлстон, засунув руки в карманы брюк, сделал два шага вперёд, сокращая между вами расстояние.  
  
— Не надо бояться, — его хладнокровный голос излучал какую-то странную успокаивающую чувственность. — Мужчина должен нести ответственность за свои поступки, и я не считаю справедливым то, что теперь за провал вашего дядюшки приходится расплачиваться вам.  
  
— Моему дядюшке плевать, что со мной будет, — негромко ответила ты, чувствуя, как на глазах снова закипают слёзы. — Даже если вы… даже если вы меня убьёте, он не вернётся.  
  
Хиддлстон нахмурился и чуть склонил голову.  
  
— Вы не правы. Человеческая природа такова, что мы не можем отпустить то, что любим, даже если лучше держаться от этого подальше. Ваш дядя никогда не переставал присматривать за вами, Т/И, — его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Как и мы.  
  
Значит, они собирались тебя убить. Ты невольно испустила громкий вздох, но постаралась взять себя в руки.  
  
— Живой я вам принесу больше пользы. У дяди есть счета, и я знаю…  
  
— Все его счета мы уже обнулили, — перебил тебя Хиддлстон, подходя еще ближе. — И, поверьте, вы бы никогда не смогли получить к ним доступ. Даже нам понадобилось на это несколько недель. Но в одном я с вами согласен: живой вы принесёте нам больше пользы.  
  
Он застыл перед тобой, высокий и бледный в свете фар и сумрачного освещения парковки. Насколько ты в этом разбиралась — Хиддлстон был не вооружен, если только он не прятал оружие сзади, под пиджаком. И всё же что-то подсказывало тебе: бежать бесполезно. Скорее всего все выходы из парковки уже перекрыты, и всё, что ты сделаешь — только навлечешь на себя гнев человека, о настоящем влиянии которого ничего не знаешь.  
  
— Что значит «нам»? — осмелилась ты задать вопрос. — Что вы за организация?  
  
— Знаете простую истину? Если у чего-то нет названия, значит, оно не существует, — спокойно пояснил Хиддлстон. — А если чего-то не существует, то и обнаружить это невозможно. Но предположим, лично я хочу сделать вам очень щедрое предложение, мисс Т/Ф. И я ожидаю, что вы меня не отвергнете.  
  
Ты вдруг подумала, что неопределенность будущего начала пугать тебя еще больше, чем смерть.  
  
— И каким… будет ваше предложение?  
  
— Представьте на минуту, что ваш дядя задолжал в этом городе каждому, у кого есть доступ к наркотикам и оружию. Эти люди мало что могут в общемировом масштабе, — тут в голосе Хиддлстона проскользнуло пренебрежение, — но, пожалуй, чтобы расквитаться с одной не очень осторожной девушкой им хватит амбиций. Пожар был лишь предупреждением, мисс Т/Ф. Выстрел в воздух. И, как видите, мы отреагировали на него очень оперативно. — Он прекратил говорить и устремил стальной взгляд прямо тебе в глаза. — Но уверяю вас, в барабане ещё множество патронов, и эти люди не привыкли пасовать перед трудностями.  
  
Твое горло сжал болезненный спазм.  
  
— И что же, вы хотите убить меня первыми?..  
  
Он медленно улыбнулся, показывая зубы, как будто этот вопрос впервые позабавил его по-настоящему.  
  
— Напротив, мисс Т/Ф. Я хочу сказать, что больше не стану требовать от вас выплаты долга, но пока ваш горячо нелюбимый дядя не вернется с деньгами для нас, вы… погостите у меня.  
  
— Сначала похищение, — тихо прошептала ты, ощущая, как начинает накатывать паника, — а теперь удержание в заложниках. Это ваше щедрое предложение?  
  
— Я лишь хочу позаботиться о вас, — неожиданно ласково ответил Хиддлстон. — То, что я должен был сделать ещё много лет назад, пока ваш дядя не позарился на то, что никогда его и не было. Но даже тогда я проявил завидное терпение, снабжая этого старого болвана деньгами, которые он пускал на ветер, вместо того, чтобы обеспечить вас тем, чего вы всегда заслуживали, — первый раз за всю встречу его бархатистый голос повысился, в нём послышался неприкрытая вибрирующая ярость. — Он ведь вам ничего не рассказал, Т/И? О том, кто постоянно посылал вам подарки? Кто оплатил ваше престижное образование? Кто устроил так, что вы заполучили работу мечты?  
  
Хиддлстон почти перешёл на рык и придвинулся так близко, что ты, изумленная и напуганная, невольно прижалась спиной к такси. Длинные сильные руки заперли тебя в ловушку, опустившись по обе стороны от тела.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — закричала ты, упершись ладонью в его грудь. — Я не понимаю!  
  
— Я сделал тебя, Т/И, — оскалился Томас, приближая своё разъяренное лицо к твоему. — И твой дядя пытался помешать мне забрать тебя, когда время пришло. Но теперь этот гребаный трус сбежал, и я наконец возьму то, что принадлежало мне с того самого дня, как твои родители ушли.  
  
Томас замолчал, и какое-то время его губы находились так близко к твоим, что ты в ужасе подумала — сейчас он тебя поцелует. Этот человек, который скорее всего был владельцем наркокартеля или еще чего похуже, смотрел на тебя так, будто ты была единственной, кто могла потушить огонь, овладевший его разумом.  
  
Но момент слабости закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Убрав руки, Томас Уильям Хиддлстон выпрямился и поправил полы пиджака. Только его потемневшие, почти черные глаза выдавали его возбужденное состояние.  
  
Ты была напугана. Просто в ужасе. И на языке вертелись тысячи вопросов.  
  
— Что вы знаете о моих родителях? — сдавленно спросила ты. — То, что вы сказали…  
  
— Всё, что я должен сказать, — чуть хрипло ответил Хиддлстон, беря тебя за предплечье, — это то, что я забираю тебя в счет долга твоего дяди, — его сильная рука сомкнулась на твоей. — Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Т/И. Наконец-то этот день пришёл.  
  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Внезапно осознав, что прямо сейчас тебя затолкают в «Ягуар», а затем увезут в неизвестном направлении, ты изо всех сил закричала и попыталась забраться обратно в такси, но Томас рывком дёрнул твоё тело на себя. Спина впечаталась в мощную грудь; ты чувствовала, как ходуном ходят чужие лёгкие. Удар локтем наугад не принёс успеха — Томас лишь зашипел и покрепче перехватил тебя за талию.  
  
— Я ждал слишком долго, — услышала ты его низкое рычание. — Ты хоть представляешь, как это бесит: каждый божий день изводить себя мыслями о какой-то девчонке с грейпфрутовым лимонадом? Семь лет я терпел, но сегодня моё терпение закончилось, Т/И.  
  
Ты тщетно кричала, пыталась за что-нибудь зацепиться, но вы неумолимо приближались к белому «Ягуару».  
  
Никого вокруг. Никто тебя не слышал. Никто не собирался прийти на помощь.

В «Ягуаре» сидели еще двое — водитель такси и тот самый амбал. Пока вы с Томасом боролись, что в итоге привело к тому, что тебя бросили на заднее сидение, первый пересел за руль, а амбал спокойно навёл на тебя пистолет. Ты замолкла, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.  
  
Усевшийся рядом Томас надёжно обхватил рукой твою талию, притянув к себе.  
  
— Едем домой, — приказал он водителю, а когда автомобиль тронулся с места, нагнулся к твоему уху и страстно прошептал: — Всё будет хорошо, Т/И. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

 

 


End file.
